Blue Velvet
by f0rtifyme
Summary: Song-fic mapping out Reyna's and Jason's friendship to Jason's disappearance. Jeyna.


**Hi, so I'm just putting this out there because I got tremendously bored and I thought why not put out a fic? Mind you, it's not very good but I hope you would like this anyway to some extent. I kind of figured that Reyna will be a little OOC due to the lyrics. So hopefully that's no big deal but that's mainly a warning at the endish. The song is Blue Velvet and it's usually sung with "her" but I changed it because it fit Reyna's POV better and all. I had to get rid of the lyrics so just listen to Blue Velvet by Lana del Rey. Okay here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of this story, just the idea.**

* * *

Jason, with his hair mused, and eyes flickering in the moonlight walked out with his favorite . Reyna hated it. Even though he'd wore it the whole day, she could never bear to look at it. She begged him to get rid of it, but he would just cock his head so slightly and give her a smile. It was just so tacky, worn, and it made her cringe with the sight of it. She was never fond of the color blue but even then she never understood why she hated it, it was just so ugly. Yes, that was the word. Ugly.

As he walked down, with a grin plastered on his face, he looked at Reyna with apparent concern. " What? Is there something on my face?" Reyna didn't realize she was making a face. That _blue_ shirt.

She wrinkled her nose. "No. There's something on your shirt." His eyes widen, quickly scanning his favorite shirt. He looked back at her, her eyes mocking him.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the grass. He motioned with his hand to sit down with him. She managed to give him a glare in the dark, but was rewarded with a lazy grin. She couldn't help it, but as she watched the stars dance on his shirt and his smile still on his face, she smiled too.

It was night, and he was yet wearing his favorite shirt. Yes, that_ blue _one. They did this whenever they finished early with their praetor work: Reyna would sit by him, and he would relay a dream he had during his daily nap.

(That's why she could never find him late afternoon).

She couldn't help look into his eyes and watch him. As she watched him, she couldn't help notice his eyes matching his dumb, ugly t-shirt. Even though his eyes were one of her favorite features of him (she would never tell him, however). She still hated the shirt and never knew why.

But maybe, just maybe, she could get used to his dumb, ugly, shirt.

As his sighs matched the pauses in his dream, she still stared wondering what he was talking about. It was then; she realized that maybe, just maybe, she was in _love._

It was the sudden change of heart she had, after that night. She was still herself, of course. As praetor, she had a title to withheld, a duty. She was Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, goddess of war. She tried, oh so, tried to get rid of this feeling, but just a little "hey" would make her eyes glow with happiness that she never seemed to ever experience. She even learned to tolerate that dumb, ugly shirt.

Yes, of course, that_ blue_ one.

She remembered him telling her a story about another dream he had about this girl, who he claimed to be his sister. It's really silly, actually. how his dreams became more vivid with one thought, one connection: his sister. Reyna would always watch him trying to remember anything about her. The only thing he remembered was her eyes, that matched his. But even with low supply of information, he just _knew._ Knew that he had someone out there that was related to him.

"I swear Rey, I had a feeling. It was her. It was," His eyes were defiant matching his blue shirt.

She didn't say anything, but held his gaze. The boy she learned to love and learned to hate. (Somewhat)

He would smile at her, his crooked smile. Trying to make her laugh during Senate meetings as Octavian drowned on. Always surprising her, with little gifts here and there. She was special enough to see him cry and weep for the longing of a normal life. She saw everything of him and he of her. He was her best friend. Never a lover, she decided, when he left her in the dust.

She would search and search. He was gone. Jason Grace, her saving grace, was gone. She wanted to hate him, with every fiber for leaving her. She wanted to slit and stab anyone that gets in the way while trying to find him. But she didn't, she was praetor. Her duty was to protect New Rome, not some _boy. _

Though she hoped, in his dumb, ugly blue shirt, he would find his sister.

She wasn't a crier, well she never cried. Maybe it was the fact he was gone or the fact she didn't realize how much she missed him, but while working (ten times more than ever to add) she felt her eyes watering. As if everything was dawning on her. She withheld to stop the tears and bit her lip.

Reyna will not cry over some_ boy._

But Jason Grace wasn't just some boy, he was much more than that. He was much more than what meets the eye. He wasn't cocky, but humble. He wasn't a leader, but acted like one. He was fair and wasn't in need of power. He was Jason Grace, praetor of New Rome.

He was Jason Grace, most likely dead.

She, then, suddenly remembered all the memories of them as it flooded through her brain, but one stood out to her in the mist of them all.

Her eyes were still watery and her vision blurred, but it was there. The image floating in her brain.

That dumb, ugly shirt.

Yes, she laughed sadly to herself, that _blue _one.


End file.
